suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Periods of Time in the Suffering Coast
Description Chunks of time in the Suffering Coast are broken up into ages, mainly defined by rulers, prominent races, or major world events. BRD & ARD Most historians agree that the major turning point in the history of the known world was when Gorum unleashed the leaders of the chromatic and metallic dragons upon the Suffering Coast. Thusly, the years prior to and following the Return of the Dragons have been marked "BRD" (Before Return of Dragons) "ARD" (After Return of Dragons). Recorded Ages Although it is more probable than not that there were species and cultures prior to the ages listed, below are the only ages with tangible recorded history that are acknowledged by the official historians of the Suffering Coast. Age of Dragons ''(Estimated 20,000 BRD)'' '''A time where intelligent humanoid races existed, but built no great societies. Most were content to just survive without gaining enough power to threaten the Dragons, or enough wealth to tempt them. '''Age of Gods ''(Estimated 20,000 BRD - 10,000 BRD)'' '''Began when the Nine Great Gods (Asmodeus, Naderi, Eligos, Torag, Norgorber, Desna, Erastil, Iomadae, and Abadar) combined their powers to seal away the Dragons forever. So certain was their resolve, that the Gods ensured that only all 9, working together, could free them. '''Age of Dwarves ''(10,000 BRD - 5,000 BRD)'' '''An age where great underground kings, the first intelligent humanoid race to prosper after the defeat of the dragons, mined the mountains dry and amassed insurmountable wealth. '''Age of Elves ''(5,000 BRD - 600 BRD)'' Nature reclaimed the world from the industry of the Dwarves. The Elves outsmarted the Dwarves, but allowed them to keep their main stronghold and govern themselves. Age of Men ''(600 BRD - 200 BRD)'' Men, with their short lives, could not wait for nature to improve their lot in life, and the Elf Lords were overthrown by the Lords of Men during this era. The leader of the usurpers, whose name was Menin, became the first human to sit the throne at Scollay Keep. This human king knew his bloodline would not last without aid, and worked to unite the Major Fiefdoms under one banner - the banner of the Suffering Coast. Age of Heroes ''(0 ARD)'' '''An age that began when Gorum ascended to become the tenth Great God and unleashed the leaders of the chromatic and metallic dragons upon the Suffering Coast. This age saw two notable groups of heroes - the Marauders of the Marsh and the Sons of the Coast, and reportedly ended after the defeat of the beholder underneath Scollay Keep. '''Age of Prosperity ''(1 ARD - 800 ARD)'' 'An age that was intended to begin when King Anthony Woo ascended to the throne, usurping Umble Menin. The name of this age was disputed for the first half-century of Woo's rule, as continued attacks from bands of goblins and orcs still needed to be quelled, but the name was solidified after the defeat of the Great Darkness and the seven centuries of peace that followed. 'Age of Discovery ''(800 ARD - ???)''' ' Named so for the various technological marvels that have emerged within fifty years of the age's beginning, mainly due to the discovery of many of Tone Starkenstone's laboratories and inventions.